Pop! Goes the Weasel
by Shi no Kuroko
Summary: It is Sasuke's 13th birthday! He recieves this odd gift and can't figure out what it is so he enlists the help of his teammates and teacher. Oneshot. No pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and 'Pop! Goes the Weasel' song

A/N: I got the idea for this when I was on the city bus heading to class and passed a Jack in the Box (The restaurant) and the infernal song from the toy got stuck in my head. I hope you all enough this.

Pop! Goes the Weasel

Uchiha Sasuke eyed the rather odd object that is currently sitting innocently on his kitchen table. It arrived five minutes ago in a simple brown box with a white envelope attached. He was just going to simply toss the box in the pile of birthday gifts. Yes, today is his birthday, and that is why he hasn't left his home. That and the strange gift that was inside the box.

The infernal thing is an eight by eight by eight inch tin colorful box with a handle on one side and a plastic red ball on the other with a tag that says, _turn me_. If anything, it looked something you might find in a happy, bubbly child's room, like Naruto's.

"Hn. I bet it is from the Dobe. Probably another prank." Sasuke said confidently. At that moment, there was Naruto's familiar bang at the door. The Uchiha heir placed the unopened envelope he had been holding since opening the brown box next to the tin thing, and went to see what his teammate wanted. At the door stood Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi each bearing gifts and bags of food.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed. She would have latched on to her crush, but didn't want to drop the perfect gift she spent nearly looking for. Tomorrow, she will start the search up for Sasuke's next birthday present.

"Bastard, happy birthday." Naruto said holding out a rectangular box wrapped in shiny blue paper with red ribbon.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hit the side of Naruto's head.

"ITAI! Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto rubbed the new bump forming on his head.

"You aren't supposed to give him the gift yet. Gift opening happen a little later into the party as to tease and torture the person celebrating his or her birthday." Sakura explain as if she were discussing the weather.

While Sakura continued to explain the unwritten rules of birthdays, Sasuke looked to their lazy looking teacher. "I got you what every teenager needs." Kakashi handed over a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise volume 1.

'Geez, my first porn book.' Sasuke glared the book, then to his teacher, then back to the book, and then back to his teacher. This continued for a total of one minute and three seconds, when Sakura decided to yell at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was furious. "Sasuke is too young to be looking at porn, even if he was interested in such things, which he isn't."

"Dobe, did you send the tin?" Sasuke asked as Sakura lectured their teacher on appropriate gifts for her Sasuke-kun.

"What are you talking about, bastard? Your gift from me is right here and you better appreciate it. I had to stop going to Ichiraku for two months to pay for it." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Once Sakura was done lecturing, Sasuke explained the unusual gift, and even took everyone to see it sitting innocently on his kitchen table. They spent the rest of the morning examining it. Even brown box was examined, but was found to be a simple box. No hidden seals, traps, or messages.

"Ano sa! What is this letter?" Naruto asked holding up the white envelope that was attached to the brown box that Sasuke just placed on the table unopened when his teammates and teacher arrived.

"It came with this." Sasuke replied.

"We spent all morning examining this…this, whatever it is, and you a letter that quite possible explains it what it is! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENIUS!" Inner Sakura said out loud, before realizing that, that was her crush she was yelling at.

"It is called a 'Jack in the box'. It is one of the foreign gifts being brought over. Basically, you are to turn the handle on the side of 'Jack in the box' away from your body. A song will play as you turn the handle and at the end of the song, a surprise will pop out. Lyrics to the song were also provided." Naruto said after he finished reading the letter.

"Sasuke, it is your birthday, you have the honors." Kakashi said. Sasuke moved to stand in front of the 'Jack in the box'. Everyone else situated themselves around him. Hesitantly, he put his on the handle, and after a few nods of encouragement from his teammates, he started to turn the handle. Naruto held the lyrics and started to sing them.

_All around the cobbler's bench  
The monkey chased the weasel  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
Johnny's got the whooping cough and  
Mary's got the measles  
That's the way the money goes  
Pop -- goes the weasel! _

A penny for a spool of thread  
A penny for a needle  
That's the way the money goes  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
You may try to sew and sew  
And never make anything regal  
So roll it up and let it go  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

A painter would his lover to paint  
He stood before the easel  
The monkey jumped all over the paint  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
When his sweetheart she did laugh  
His temper got so lethal  
He tore the painting up in half  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

My son and I went to the fair  
We saw a lot of people  
We spent a lot of money there  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
I got sick from all the sun  
My sonny boy got the measles  
Still we had a lot of fun  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

I climbed up and down the coast  
To find a golden eagle  
I climbed the rocks and thought I was close  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
But, alas, I lost my way  
Saw nothing but a seagull  
I tore my pants and killed the day  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

I went to the grocery store  
I thought a little cheese'll  
Be good to catch a mouse on the floor  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
But the mouse was very bright  
He wasn't a mouse to wheedle  
He took the cheese and said "Good night"  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

Up and down the City Road  
In and out the Eagle  
That's the way the money goes  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
Half a pound of tuppenny rice  
Half a pound of treacle  
Mix it up and make it nice  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

Every night when I go out  
The monkey's on the table  
Take a stick and knock it off  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
Put some pepper on its nose  
And you'll make it sneeze-  
Catch it fast before it snaps --  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

A penny for a cotton ball  
A penny for a needle  
That's the way the money goes  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
If you want to buy a pig  
Buy a pig with hairs on  
Every hair a penny a pair  
Pop -- goes the weasel!

All around the cobbler's bench  
The monkey chased the weasel  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
I've no time to wait and sigh  
I've no time to tease-  
Kiss me quick -- I'm off -- goodbye!  
Pop -- goes the weasel

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Screams from Sasuke's house could be heard all around Konoha. It didn't take long for Tsunade and Anbu to arrive. They found Cell 7 in shock and staring at a tin box. Bouncing on top of the tin was a cloth version of Itachi in his Akatsuki cloak holding a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' coming out of it.

---

"You think Sasuke likes his present?" Uchiha Itachi asked his partner in the Akatsuki. They were taking the day off to enjoy the beach. It was from a town only a mile up the beach that Itachi found the perfect gift for his little brother's 13th birthday.

"How could he not? It is for sure something he doesn't own and if he ever misses you, all he has to do is open it. What more could he ask for?" Kisame asked. The sharkman smirked and went back to his sunbathing.

End

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed and that you will review. Later.


End file.
